Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to a system and method for controlling network traffic using improved preamble detection and an automation of determined random access channel parameters.
Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long-Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) network 10. The network 10 includes an Internet Protocol (IP) Connectivity Access Network (IP-CAN) 100 and an IP Packet Data Network (IP-PDN) 1001. The IP-CAN 100 generally includes: a serving gateway (SGW) 101; a packet data network (PDN) gateway (PGW) 103; a policy and charging rules function (PCRF) 106; a mobility management entity (MME) 108 and E-UTRAN Node B (eNB) 105 (i.e., base station, for the purposes herein the terms base station and eNB may be used interchangeably). Although not shown, the IP-PDN 1001 portion of the EPS may include application or proxy servers, media servers, email servers, etc.
Within the IP-CAN 100, the eNB 105 is part of what is referred to as an Evolved Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (EUTRAN), and the portion of the IP-CAN 100 including the SGW 101, the PGW 103, the PCRF 106, and the MME 108 is referred to as an Evolved Packet Core (EPC). Although only a single eNB 105 is shown in FIG. 1, it should be understood that the EUTRAN may include any number of eNBs. Similarly, although only a single SGW, PGW and MME are shown in FIG. 1, it should be understood that the EPC may include any number of these core network elements.
The eNB 105 provides wireless resources and radio coverage for one or more user equipments (UEs) 110. That is to say, any number of UEs 110 may be connected (or attached) to the eNB 105. The eNB 105 is operatively coupled to the SGW 101 and the MME 108.
The SGW 101 routes and forwards user data packets, while also acting as the mobility anchor for the user plane during inter-eNB handovers of UEs. The SGW 101 also acts as the anchor for mobility between 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long-Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) and other 3GPP technologies. For idle UEs 110, the SGW 101 terminates the downlink data path and triggers paging when downlink data arrives for UEs 110.
The PGW 103 provides connectivity between UE 110 and the external packet data networks (e.g., the IP-PDN) by being the point of entry/exit of traffic for the UE 110. As is known, a given UE 110 may have simultaneous connectivity with more than one PGW 103 for accessing multiple PDNs.
The PGW 103 also performs policy enforcement, packet filtering for UEs 110, charging support, lawful interception and packet screening, each of which are well-known functions. The PGW 103 also acts as the anchor for mobility between 3GPP and non-3GPP technologies, such as Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) and 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2 (code division multiple access (CDMA) 1X and Enhanced Voice Data Optimized (EvDO)).
Still referring to FIG. 1, eNB 105 is also operatively coupled to the MME 108. The MME 108 is the control-node for the EUTRAN, and is responsible for idle mode UE 110 paging and tagging procedures including retransmissions. The MME 108 is also responsible for choosing a particular SGW for a UE during initial attachment of the UE to the network, and during intra-LTE handover involving Core Network (CN) node relocation. The MME 108 authenticates UEs 110 by interacting with a Home Subscriber Server (HSS), which is not shown in FIG. 1.
Non Access Stratum (NAS) signaling terminates at the MME 108, and is responsible for generation and allocation of temporary identities for UEs 110. The MME 108 also checks the authorization of a UE 110 to camp on a service provider's Public Land Mobile Network (PLMN), and enforces UE 110 roaming restrictions. The MME 108 is the termination point in the network for ciphering/integrity protection for NAS signaling, and handles security key management.
The MME 108 also provides control plane functionality for mobility between LTE and 2G/3G access networks with an interface from the SGSN (not shown) terminating at the MME 108.
The Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF) 106 is the entity that may access subscriber databases, make policy decisions and set charging rules for the subscriber.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional E-UTRAN Node B (eNB) 105. The eNB 105 includes: a memory 225; a processor 210; a scheduler 215; wireless communication interfaces 220; radio link control (RLC) buffers 230 for each bearer; and a backhaul interface 235. The processor 210 may also be referred to as a core network entity processing circuit, an EPC entity processing circuit, etc. The processor 210 may consist of one or more core processing units, either physically coupled together or distributed. The processor 210 controls the function of eNB 105 (as described herein), and is operatively coupled to the memory 225 and the communication interfaces 220. While only one processor 210 is shown in FIG. 2, it should be understood that multiple processors may be included in a typical eNB 105. The functions performed by the processor may be implemented using hardware. Such hardware may include one or more Central Processing Units (CPUs), digital signal processors (DSPs), application-specific-integrated-circuits, field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs) computers or the like. The term processor, used throughout this document, may refer to any of these example implementations, though the term is not limited to these examples. With a Virtual Radio Access Network (VRAN) architecture various functions eNB components may be distributed across multiple processing circuits and multiple physical nodes within VRAN cloud.
The eNB 105 may include one or more cells or sectors serving UEs 110 within individual geometric coverage sector areas. Each cell individually may contain elements depicted in FIG. 2. Throughout this document the terms eNB, cell or sector shall be used interchangeably.
Still referring to FIG. 2, the wireless communication interfaces 220 include various interfaces including one or more transmitters/receivers connected to one or more antennas to transmit/receive wirelessly control and data signals to/from UEs 110. Backhaul interface 235 is the portion of eNB 105 that interfaces with SGW 101, MME 108, other eNBs, or interface to other EPC network elements and/or RAN elements within IP-CAN 100. The scheduler 215 schedules control and data communications that are to be transmitted and received by the eNB 105 to and from UEs 110. The memory 225 may buffer and store data that is being processed at eNB 105, transmitted and received to and from eNB 105.
Scheduler 215 may make physical resource block (PRB) allocation decisions based upon a Quality of Service (QoS) Class Identifier (QCI), which represents traffic priority hierarchy. There are nine QCI classes currently defined in LTE, with 1 representing highest priority and 9 representing the lowest priority. QCIs 1 to 4 are reserved for Guaranteed Bitrate (GBR) classes for which the scheduler maintains certain specific data flow QoS characteristics. QCIs 5 to 9 are reserved for various categories of Best Effort traffic.
A random access channel (RACH) enables user equipments (UEs) 110 to perform tasks such as initially accessing the communication network 10, uplink synchronization, handovers between cells, and recovery from failed links. Therefore, an achievement of an optimal random access performance through an efficient RACH signature detection algorithm, and use of a correct configuration of the RACH parameters, is crucial to optimizing performance of the communication network.
Conventional random access channel (RACH) preamble detectors, which takes place in the wireless interface 220 of an eNB 105, relies on an estimation of a noise floor in order to set a preamble detection threshold. Because of the non-stationary nature of signals involved in RACH preamble detection due to random RACH transmissions, unpredictable scheduling decisions and non-Gaussian interference, sufficiently accurate estimation of the noise floor may be an unachievable task and this may lead to an underperforming cellular system.
Conventional solutions for configuring RACH parameters generally consist of static parameter settings based on engineering best practices. That is to say, these static parameter settings may be performed via link-budget, traffic engineering calculations and/or field performance measurements. However, a static parameter configuration solution may experience several shortcomings. First, static parameter configurations may not have the ability to overcome possible mismatches between the calculations used to set the parameters and the realities of a real-world deployment. Second, static configurations may not adapt to changing conditions in a cellular network, especially with regard to interference and traffic intensity. Third, static configurations may not autonomously tune the RACH parameters to reflect changes in the network architecture over time, such as cell splitting and the insertion of small cells.
Conventional solutions do not efficiently avoid interference of communication channels, optimize RACH coverage, minimize delays related to call setup and handover, reduce network signaling overhead, and obtain an optimal resource allocation balance between random access and other network communication needs. Additionally, high operational expenditures are often experienced in order to maintain communication networks when the RACH parameters are statically configured because frequent human intervention is generally required.